Hazzard Danger
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Sometimes we find our home in the least expected way. Warn: Slash. NickGreg.


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely NOTHING… makes me wanna cry… :D

**Written for/Submitted to The Ultimate FanFic challenge:** community . livejournal . com/fanfic100/  
**My LDT Link:** krysnel-nicavis . livejournal . com/875 . html

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Hazzard/Danger  
**Fandom: **CSI  
**Characters: **Nightshift CSI's  
**Prompt: **#90 – Home  
**Word Count: **4,044  
**Rating: **K+ (Minor action violence without serious injury, may contain mild coarse language, should not contain any adult themes.)  
**Summary: **Sometimes we find our home in the least expected way.  
**Author's Notes: **I was originally going to make this just a Nick and Greg meet as kids then meet again in the Crime Lab, but the story decided to go in a different direction. Spoilers: "Grave Danger" & some others. I can't remember everything from the episode and I don't feel like watching it so I won't follow every detail accurately, though I will get some right.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing …

* * *

I always find it funny. No one ever thinks twice about the way that I talk. No one questions the fact that my accent isn't how it should be – and is stronger when I'm stressed or emotional. No one's ever made a connection between it and the fact that we were always so close – too close for people they assumed had never met. It wasn't that we were ashamed of our history together, it just never came up. When the full extent of our relationship becomes more open it will certainly stir up some interesting questions. But for now all of it is secret.

So I stand in the A/V Lab of the Las Vegas Crime Lab staring at a computer screen, my heart clenching and my soul silently weeping as I watch the greatest influence and blessing in my life struggle for his. He's buried alive in a box somewhere in the Nevada desert and all I want to do is scream and hit something from the frustration and anguish I feel. All I want to do is bring him home but I feel helpless. For the moment all I can do is wait and watch him. My lover by choice, by brother by law.

I hear the door open behind me but can't bring myself to look away from the screen. "It's going to be okay baby boy," I hear his mother say to me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. In my sorrow I don't even mind the endearment she still calls me after twenty-six years as I melt into her arms. "He's going to be just fine, you'll see."

"I'm so scared Mama," I say with a Texan accent as clear as a sunny day as I cling to her, tears stinging my eyes. "I don't know what to do with him not here." Until now I've been able to hold myself together. But in the arms of the woman who raised me I allow myself to break.

"Your Mother's right, Frisco," Judge Roger Stokes says, calling me a nickname Nick had been amused by all those years ago. "Pancho'll make it out just fine." I allow myself to be comforted by mine and Nick's parents, not caring about the shocked and confused expressions my colleagues now wear.

- - -

Five year old Greg was bored. His parents had miraculously allowed him to be dragged on a vacation with his Aunt and her family (she and her husband had seven children) to Dallas, Texas of all places… Despite his young age he knew exactly where Dallas was on a map and exactly how far away from his home in San Gabriel, California it was. He also knew how to read and write and was often well spoken for a child so young. At first he thought it would be cool, but since their arrival he'd been nothing but bored. Five of his cousins were older than him by at least six years and the other two were one year old twins. He sighed as he walked through the children's section of the mall bookstore his Aunt, Uncle and five older cousins were browsing. He flopped onto the floor and pulled a children's science book off the bottom shelf before glancing around. He watched as a family entered the store. It was a rather large family, as big as his Aunt's, with a bunch of girls and one boy who looked to be the youngest. The boy immediately wandered away from the rest of the group. Greg turned to the book in his lap, opened it up and began to read.

"Ain't you too young for a book like that?" an accented voice to Greg's left asked. He looked up at the speaker and saw the boy who'd walked in standing over him.

"I know how to read," Greg replied and looked back at the book – it was a simple explanation of a DNA structure. He heard the boy drop to the ground next to him.

"I never said you couldn't," the Texan boy said.

"I know," Greg said tracing the picture of a double-helix. "Just some people act like I can't."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"What's your name?"

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Greg stated.

"Well, my name's Nick," the Texan introduced. "Nick Stokes and I'm nine. Now I'm not a stranger." Greg eyed the older boy for a second.

"I'm Greg," he replied. "Greg Sanders. I'm from California."

"Cool." Greg beamed at the thought that something about him was considered cool.

"What you doin' in Texas?"

"I'm on vacation with my Aunt and Uncle and cousins."

"What you readin'?"

"It's a basic explanation of the molecular structure of a double-helix," Greg replied easily for his tender age.

"Uh, okay," Nick looked thoroughly confused.

"It's DNA," Greg clarified and Nick got a small look of comprehension. "Look, it shows how the genetic code is made up of four bases and how they fit together." He began to eagerly explain what he knew to his new friend until his relatives finished their browsing. He waved goodbye to Nick and followed his cousins out of the bookshop and out of the busy mall.

- - -

Mama and Daddy are sitting in Grissom's office. I can tell their trying to stay calm and strong for me. Even though I'm no longer a child I appreciate the gesture. I wander into the break room to pour myself a cup of coffee but find the pot empty. I take a calming breath and go about locating my hidden stash of Blue Hawaiian – something that's become a rare treat for me since I've transferred into the field. It's not that I don't have money available to me from the trust fund I've been able to access for years, it's just that I prefer to make it on my own in life and not rely on family money. As I throw away the old filter and put a new one in I hear the break room door open. I ignore whoever it is as I measure out the coffee grounds and fill the coffee maker with water before replacing the pot and turning the machine on.

"How are you holding up?" I hear Grissom ask.

"I'm fine," my Southern accent is thick even with only two words. A true testament of how much this situation is affecting me.

"So, you and Nick are brothers," Sara says conversationally.

"I suppose so," I reply semi-distractedly as I watch the coffee drip into the pot.

"What do you mean 'suppose so'?" Sara asks softly.

I sigh and wish this question had waited until Nick was back with us to be asked. "Well, legally speaking the answer is yes but the two of us never really thought of it that way." I hear Sara sit on the couch.

"Hmm. I think that needs a bit of explaining," Grissom states lightly as if he's trying to use the conversation as a kind of distraction, which he probably is. I exhale deeply and continue to watch the coffee pot fill, the aroma only a tiny comfort.

"My birth parents, Hanne and Brendan Sanders," I began. "They died when I was five, a car accident in San Gabriel, California where we lived. Circumstances at the time led me to being adopted by Nick's parents."

"I'm just curious," Grissom said. "But you talk about your grandfather, Olaf, from time to time, but you grew up in Texas with the Stokes."

"I didn't meet Papa and Nana Olaf until I graduated high school at fifteen. My choice," I turned around to face them and leaned back against the counter. "Well, it wasn't really 'meet' per se. I just hadn't had any real contact with them since I was three."

"May I ask why they didn't raise you?"

"By the time I came along they were quite old and when my parents died felt they were _too_ old to adequately care for a small child. The finer details of it all will take some time to explain."

- - -

He couldn't understand why his Aunt was crying. She'd been on the phone with someone almost as soon as they'd arrived back at the hotel and she'd burst into tears. His older cousins looked upset as well. Greg could tell something was seriously wrong but no one would tell him what was happening. His Aunt and Uncle were discussing something in the bedroom of the hotel room and he sat on the floor of the living room area with one of his books opened in his lap. It wasn't long before his Uncle exited the room and walked over to him. He had Greg's backpack in his hand. He stopped in front of Greg and opened it up, taking Greg's book and placing it in before closing the bag again. "Come on," his Uncle said standing up and taking Greg's hand. He put Greg's coat and shoes on him and lead the young boy from the room.

"Where we going?" Greg asked confused. His Uncle didn't answer and this made Greg slightly afraid. He led Greg to their rented van and strapped Greg into a booster seat before driving them away from the hotel. Greg remained silent on the drive and watched as the mall came back into view. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Greg said as they entered the mall. His Uncle led him to the bathroom and let Greg enter alone – Greg insisting he was old enough to handle it by himself. After washing his hands Greg exited the bathroom and found the hall outside empty save for his backpack resting against the wall just outside the door. His Uncle was nowhere to be seen. He was even more confused now. He picked up his backpack and placed it securely on his shoulders before trotting off to look for his Uncle. He began to feel panic welling up in his chest as he frantically searched for even a glimpse of the older man. He started walking around aimlessly, pushing his way through the large crowd. Fear was building up in his small body as the realization that he was all alone and lost in a strange town over half way across the country from his home began to set in.

"What's the matter kid? You lost?" He looked to the person who'd spoken to him. It was a strange man with dark hair and well worn clothing. Looking into this strange man's eyes did nothing to lessen his fear. The man's expression reminded him of a hungry predator, like the lions and sharks he'd read about in school. He backed away from this man. "What's wrong kid? I'm not going to hurt you?" The man reached for him and he stumbled backwards into a wall.

"Greggo, there y'are! Mom's been looking everywhere for you!" Greg couldn't remember feeling so happy and relieved before in his short life. He ran from this strange man and threw his arms around Nick's waist. "C'mon, let's go," Nick said and took Greg's hand, leading him away. Nick didn't like the way the man had been looking at his new friend. It sent chills up his spine and made him recall that night, only months ago, with the babysitter and it had made him feel like he was going to be sick. When they were out of sight of the man he turned to Greg. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Greg sniffed a bit. He was happy to not be alone anymore but still was no closer to finding his Uncle. "I got lost."

"Hey, it's okay," Nick said and wrapped an arm around the small boy's shoulders. "I'll help you find your family. Don't worry, Greggo." Greg felt comforted by the nickname.

"I don't think we will," Greg said in a sad voice.

"Why not?"

"I was with my Uncle," he started. "We were at the hotel and Aunt was on the phone. She was crying. Everyone was upset. No one would tell me why. Then Uncle took me here and I went to the bathroom by myself. When I came out he was gone." Nick looked shocked when he finished his story.

"It's okay Greggo," Nick said, pulling him into a hug. "We'll go find my parents and they'll know what to do." Greg nodded and Nick took his hand again, leading him through the crowd.

- - -

After the short explanation in the break room the Crime Lab was able to obtain the million dollar ransom that the kidnapper had requested. It was all for naught though. The kidnapper had exploded himself, the money, and tried to take out Grissom along with him.

We'd processed the still mostly intact warehouse the kidnapper had been using as a base of operations. Warrick, in his frustration, kicked a jug of chemicals – I can't remember what kind – in my general direction. Trying not to snap I got into an argument with him. It would have escalated had Catherine not stepped in between us. As I forced myself to calm I noticed the liquid from the jug had seeped into the ground between the large cement slabs that made up the floor. For one glorious moment we were convinced we'd found him. We'd found Nick.

Digging as fast as we could we instead came upon a Plexiglas box with a dead dog inside. Figuring it was a prototype for what Nick was in we brought the box back to the lab and processed it.

It was nearly twenty-four hours after Nick had been abducted that we'd finally managed to narrow down where Nick could be. Thanks to Grissom and a specific breed of fire ant we were able to locate Nick in a tree nursery. My heart nearly stopped when, after clearing away most of the dirt from the glass coffin, Nick had the gun that was in the box with him pointed at his chin. I can remember spraying the fire extinguisher into the box to chase the fire ants away. Nick looked close to freaking out and we were about to pull him from the hell he'd been in when Catherine received a phone call from David Hodges, the trace tech.

He'd analyzed an unidentified substance found underneath the prototype box and discovered that it was an explosive. He determined that if the weight of Nick's body in the box had been removed the explosive would have detonated. At Catherine's explanation I found myself wondering if this nightmare would never end.

Grissom devised a plan to get Nick from the box with minimal injury to all involved. Using an on site backhoe, dirt was used to displace Nick's weight while the rest of us pulled on a rope attached to Nick's belt. I never thought I'd ever feel the fear I had when Nick's body was sent sailing through the air, the explosives in the box triggered and threw him forward.

- - -

It hadn't taken long for all the legal loose ends to be tied up after Greg had been abandoned in a mall in Dallas, Texas. Judge Roger Stokes and his wife, Public Defender Jillian Stokes, were assessed and after they proved themselves able parents were granted full custody of five-year-old Gregory Hojem Sanders (now Gregory Hojem Sanders Stokes). Three weeks after the adoption was finalized Greg was given an assessment exam for placement in the elementary school the other Stokes children had attended. Being such a bright child he was placed in the second grade instead of kindergarten as his age would have warranted. Both Roger and Jillian were happy with the arrangement as when Greg reached junior secondary school (grade 7) Nick would be in his final year (grade 9). The same pattern would then be true for senior secondary school.

As the boys grew they quickly became inseparable. The "partners in crime" could often be found wreaking havoc on their older sisters. Their antics drove the Stokes women up the wall and the matriarch of the family was usually stuck between being angry at her sons and proud of their creativity. (She still hadn't figured out just how the two had managed to string up four of their seven sister's bedrooms within an hour.)

During junior high, Nick and Greg developed an interest in mechanics and cars. Greg was more into it that Nick but it was nowhere near his interest in science. It was more of a hobby than anything else. It was the greatest thing in the world when Roger brought home an old junker for him and the boys to work on together. The boys both got jobs to pay for the parts needed and worked on it whenever they could. Eventually they got it running and would spend hours during the summer just cruising the countryside between the Stokes ranch and their house in town.

Soon Nick was off to University and Greg continued with high school. To relax from school and work Greg spent most of his time fine tuning the car. In the time Nick was away Greg delved a little into the world of race cars. He never participated in any street races (that his family knew about) but he knew just enough about the world to make his parents worry. They let it pass and overlooked it, however, so long as it didn't interfere with his studies and they were in no way disappointed when he graduated high school at the top of his class and was accepted at Stanford University in California.

During the summers when Nick would return home Greg highly amused himself by showing off his hard-earned racing abilities to the slightly nervous Texan-born.

- - -

I watch the ambulance drive away from the scene, taking with it my heart. Catherine and Warrick had accompanied Nick to the hospital. I look on struggling to keep hold of the raging emotions screaming to break through the surface.

"You said the two of you never saw each other as brothers," Sara's voice breaks through the silence. I nod in response.

"You became something more, didn't you?" she asks and I nod again.

"You should have gone with him." Her matter-of-fact statement prompts me to answer verbally.

"No," I say, still staring a where the ambulance had moved out of view. "When I see him I need to be able to be strong for him. I don't want him to see me a mess when he needs someone." I turn to her in time to see her shaking her head. She lets out a small sigh and pulls me into a comforting hug.

- - -

Greg had just graduated from high school and Nick was home from university.

"I feel like celebratin'!" the younger announced as the two wandered into the garage where the original car they'd rebuilt still sat – painted like the General Lee. (2)

"Aren't you tired of celebratin' yet?" Nick asked with a wide grin.

"Do I really need to dignify that with a response?" Greg smirked as he popped the hood open. "Take a look-see and tell me what ya think." Nick inspected the updated engine and let out a low whistle.

"Man, you do this yourself?"

"You bet."

"That musta cost a pretty penny."

"And then some," Greg smiled widely as he slammed it shut once more. "What say we take her out for a spin and I can show you what she's really capable of." Nick looked at the younger teen hesitantly before agreeing.

"Nothin' too much now. I still got splinters in my elbow from _last_ time."

"Pfft, that was nothin'."

"You hit a mailbox."

"And you point is…?"

"_Then_ you hit a fence."

"Hey, at least I missed that cow."

"And then a barn."

"That piece of junk wasn't up to it anyways," Greg shrugged as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Just be sure to rein it in there Bo."

"Sure think Luke," Greg winked and pulled out of the garage. Once they were out of sight of the ranch Nick noticed the mischievous look in his younger counterpart's eyes.

"Greg," he said in a warning tone. Greg just smiled innocently before the devilish look returned and he slammed his foot on the gas. "Whoa now," Nick yelps, startled, as he hangs on for dear life. "Not so- _shiii-aaah!_"

"_Yeeee__-haw!"_

- - -

I stare through the observation window of Nick's room. My tears have long run dry and I'm incredibly tired. After being reassured that Nick was still in the land of the living for the tenth time the adrenaline that had been keeping me going dissipated leaving only exhaust and relief.

"Mama, Daddy, I'm sorry," I say without looking away from Nick's prone form.

"Why are you sorry sweetheart?" Mama asks softly.

"I never wanted to disappoint you," I reply. "And I know Nick never wanted that either."

"What makes you think we're disappointed in you?"

I take a deep breath before replying. "I love him Mama. I love him so much… more that a brother should."

"We know dear." I tear my eyes away from him at that statement. My shock and confusion must have been plain as day on my face because she chuckled. "We're your parents, honey," she says simply with a smile. "We've known since you were teenagers. I think we knew before you two did."

My breath hitches a bit and I lick my dry lips, a small ball of fear welling up in the pit of my stomach. "Are you mad at all?"

"Son," Daddy says as he puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me to face him. "Even though we may not biologically be your parents we love you like our flesh and blood. Nothing can change that. I know there are many Southern fathers who would think it right to beat the feelings you two have for one another out of you, but I think you should know that I am not one of them. It took me some time, mind, but I see how you make each other happy. All a parent could ever ask for is their children be happy."

"You and Nick may both be our sons, but you were never really brothers," Mama comments with a small smile. "I think it was because of the first day you two met. Even then your hearts knew what they wanted though your minds were still too young to even consider it." Before I can say anything the doctor exits Nick's room.

"I believe he'll be fine for visitors now," the doctor says. "He's coming to. But I must limit the number of visitors to no more than two at a time." My parents thank the doctor.

"Baby boy," Mama says to me. "You're what he needs most right now." She raises a hand and tenderly cups my cheek. "I think you should be the first to see him."

"But-" I try to protest.

"Frisco," Daddy interrupts with a grin. "Listen to your Mother."

- - -

"_Aaahh!"_

The two teens screams could be heard as the car went into a wild spin, one sounding terrified the other joyous. It continued to spin even as it took out a nearby fence. Greg smiled happily even as he struggled to regain control over the vehicle.

By the time it stopped they were sitting in the middle of a wheat-coloured grassy field. Both boys were panting as they looked around at their surroundings. Greg grinned as he looked to his side where Nick sat in the passenger seat still clinging onto whatever he could cling to.

Nick turned his head and locked eyes with the younger boy. He could see the happiness that radiated from the chocolate brown eyes and felt his fear and anger evaporate in the Texan heat.

Neither could remember who moved first but both would never forget what followed.

They both leaned forward a captured each other's lips in a heated, adrenaline filled kiss. Their first.

Pulling apart Greg couldn't help but smirk. "See, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Nick just grinned in response before stealing another kiss.

- 30 -

**

* * *

**

Footnotes:

(1) I'm not sure what grades are actually in middle school/secondary school (but I guess that changes from region to region). Where I live elementary school goes from kindergarten to grade 7 and high school from grade 8 to grade 12. (Middle school was phased out in my town years before I reached grade 7).

(2) In case you were wondering, the General Lee is the car from the Dukes of Hazzard.

_

* * *

_

chapter updated:

_April 12, 2008_


End file.
